Best Tradition
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki a lifetime UK basketball fan just won season tickets to a Kentucky Basketball. He excpected excitement and joy over the Wildcats. What he didn't know is that would fall in love.


This is a oneshot based off of my love for Kentucky and NaruSaku but not based off a true story. If you're a NaruSaku or a Kentucky hater than I kindly ask you not to be rude so I hope you enjoy this story.

Naruto a lifetime fan just won 30 years of season tickets of Kentucky Basketball games in the year 2009-10. What he expect there is to fall in with not just a girl but a girl with a personailty and great knowledge for UK Basketball. If you're not familiar with UK or hate UK Basketball then please no hateful comments. With that said I hope enjoy. Oh and I don't own Naruto nor UK Basketball nor the teams they play nor any placement product like Coca-Cola.

He's been a fan ever since his mother and father taught him when he was six and now, Naruto Uzumaki age 23 who just moved into Lexington just won season tickets to a Kentucky Basketball game. He never been to Rupp Arena before so he hopes this to be special especially since it's John Calipari's first game as UK head coach. He is wearing a long sleeved t-shirt that says "GO BIG BLUE" As soon as he buys his popcorn and Coca-Cola, he steps into Rupp Arena and is amazed at what he saw. The Big UK on the center court. The players shooting practice. Complete with seating for more than 23,000 and equipped with a specially-designed 12,000-lb. sound system that still hangs from the ceiling of Rupp Arena today, lovingly nicknamed "Big Bertha.

"Wow. I knew the atphosphere would be big but this is why I love Kentucky." He commented then walked too his seat. He is three rows behind the bench.

"Excuse me pardon me. Hi, Go Cats." He apologized while scooting over until he sits on his seat. He hears someone else scooting over until the seat beside him is no longer empty. The person sitting next to him is a beautiful pink haired young woman woman sitting next to him, wearing some jeans and the 1996 NCAA Championship shirt. He was in awe on how beautiful she was. She noticed him and waved.

"Hi!"

"Er.. Hi." He smiled and shook her hand.

"Is this your first time in Rupp Arena?" She asks. He nodded at her question.

"Is it yours?"

"No my family's been coming to UK games ever since UK won it's first NCAA Championship in 1948." She said while looking at the banners up at Rupp. "My dad used to take me to ball games all the time until he passed on three years ago." She added that last one sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry. My family are huge UK fans too. I just moved from Konoha and I just won tickets by a radio contest."

"Oh so you're the guy that guessed who was the highest points that played against UK." He grinned at her remark.

"Yep. It was Pete Maravich who scored 64 points against Kentucky on February 21st 1970."

"Yep and Dan Issel scored 51 on that day. Despite Maravich's efforts though, he can never beat UK." She said, smartly.

"Wow. You sure know your Kentucky history." She smirked.

"Damn Right I do. My name's Sakura."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He shouted while shaking her hand. As the game began the Cats started off slow but led by at Halftime. And during halftime Naruto and Sakura started quizzing on each other more.

"All right this is a tricky one, Sakura. Name the Top 3 scorers in UK history and you have to name them in numberical order." Sakura sighed then closed her eyes.

"All right Naruto. It's Dan Issel with 2,138 points in first. Kenny 'Sky' Walker with 2,080 points and at last, Jack 'Goose' Givens who scored 41 on Duke with 2,038 points. Naruto stared at her in shock.

"Wow, You're amazing." She giggled at his complient.

"Why thank you. Too bad my ex-boyfriend didn't think so." She said sadly. Naruto's eyes grew down.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is he a Louisville fan?" He asks. Sakura laughed then shook her head.

"No but at first we were fine with until he told me that my love for UK was annoying and he would slap me if I stop but I told him to go screw himself and dumped him last March." She put her head down but lifted her head with and grinned at her.

"Listen, Sakura. You're not a loser. That guy was the loser. He just didn't understand your love for this team. Hell I had many dates but they didn't understand. What you need is a guy who understands you, who completes you, who likes possilbly loves you for who you are."

Sakura was astounded by his wisdom. She never met a guy like him and he never met a girl like her.

"Listen, Sometime this weekend you wanna go on a date with me?" He asks while rubbing his head. She smiled then kissed his cheek then nodded. After the game they stayed behind listening to Coach speak for the first time after beating Morehead State 75-59. After that life's been grand for both Naruto and Sakura e ven though UK lost to West Virginia in the Elite Eight. But by the time the next year after UK beat North Carolina in the 2011 Elite Eight by 8, Naruto said to Sakura she's been wanting to hear ever since she started dating him.

"I love you Sakura." She smiled and kissed his lips passionately then shouted...

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Even though UK didn't beat th the next game they came back to the Final Four only this time they reached the National Championship game against the Kansas Jayhawks, two days after beating their Rival Louisville. The game was never close and the Cats never pulled away as UK won their 8th National Championship 67-59. During the celebration Naruto kneeled down and asked Sakura the most important question ever.

"Will you marry me?" She tearfully shouted...

"YES!" And three months later they got married and lived happily ever after.

I hope you liked it. I can imagine Sakura being a sports nut. I hope you liked this one shot. And if someone can, please draw NaruSaku in UK clothes please? Unitl then see ya.


End file.
